Dark Triforce
by Naxir
Summary: This is an alternate ending to Ocarina of Time that I wrote.


Link charged towards Gannon while he was on his knees and gasping for air. Link yelled and ran the Master Sword into Gannon's chest. A moment of silence passed by, then Link pulled the Master Sword out and backed up.Darkness began spilling out of Gannon as he yelled. "No…HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE! CURSE…YOU…LINK!" A huge flash appeared and Link covered his eyes with his shield. The light vanished, Link looked again and there was nothing. He thought, "Is it over? Is he finally gone?" Just then the floating piece of ground where Gannon's castle was began cracking. Link gasped as he saw the cracks coming towards him. The cracks stopped and the ground began crumbling at the opposite side of link. He immediately turned around and ran for the Neon Bridge the sages created. Links eyes opened wide as he saw that the bridge was vanishing! He ran faster, but the ground was collapsing faster than he could run. He almost reached the end and the bridge completely vanished. He reached the end and jumped. Everything seemed to be getting slower. He quickly reached his and for his sword, he pulled it out and thrust it into the wall. He slid down a bit and almost hit the magma beneath him. The rest of the ground fell into the magma and sank in. Link slowly began climbing up the wall, sad for a loss he experienced earlier, but happy that Ganondorf was finally defeated. He finally got to the top and plopped down on the ground. He put the Master Sword in the ground and put down his shield. His head was in the palms of his hands; he couldn't get something off his mind. It would be unknown to anyone why the Sages' bridge disappeared. But Link had a theory why…a horrible one… He wanted to get his mind off of it. He stood up and stretched. He then sheathed the Mater Sword and reached to pick his shield up. He saw that in the back of his right hand, all pieces of the Triforce were formed together. He held his head and yelled towards the heavens. He then remembered what happened earlier that day, and he saw it like it happened just now. Link entered a room and saw the evil king Ganondorf. Above him he saw Zelda in her crystal prison. Gannon turned around and grinned. Link then saw the Triforce appear on the back of his own hand. It appeared on Zelda's too. Ganondorf laughed. "I never would've thought that the other Triforce parts would be destined to be with you two…and now it's time to take back what was rightfully mine…" He lifted his right arm up to where Zelda was. Link could see the Triforce glowing in his hand. The crystal around Zelda vanished and she fell down, as she fell Gannon grabbed her neck. Link ran toward them but then a dark barrier appeared between them. Zelda screamed as the power of the Triforce of Wisdom was drained from her body. Link kept trying to destroy the barrier. Not even the Light Arrow would work. Nothing was working. He then pulled out the Master Sword and began slashing at it. Navi interrupted him, "Link it's no use! Your power alone can't destroy it!" Anger grew inside of him. At this point Zelda wasn't even moving. Just then Gannon had completely drained the Triforce's power out of her. He saw another part of the Triforce glow in his hand. He then threw Zelda to the side. "Just one part left…" Then almost out of nowhere, a sword with a large blade appeared in Gannon's hand. "After I dispose of her…I'll take care of you…" Gannon walked towards Zelda. Link grew angrier to the point where he would kill anyone. "_Link…It's Raru the sage…the Master sword is the blade of evil's bane…use it to destroy the barrier and save Zelda!_" Link remembered this, he raised the sword above his head, it glowed with the power of six sages. Link slashed hard at the barrier and a blast came out of it. It penetrated the barrier and it hit Gannon. It blasted him away from Zelda and stunned him for a short time. Link ran over to Zelda and checked for a pulse. He felt nothing…He checked her heart, still…no heartbeat. Link lifter her gently to his arms. "Touching…very touching…" Link looked at Gannon. "It seems that I drained her life while trying to obtain the Triforce…" Zelda's body then vanished. Link heard Raru's voice again. "_Link…the other sages and myself will try to find a way to bring her back…Gannon must be destroyed…_" Link got up and readied the Master Sword. "Are you challenging me boy? You forget that I have the power of the Triforce in the back of my hand. IT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO DESTROY ME!" A darker presence filled the room. Ganondorf glowed with enormous power. He grew in size and power and he began changing form. Link noticed that at the same time the castle was collapsing. He ran out of the room and ran down several floors while the castle was being destroyed by his power. He ran from one floor to the other trying to find the way out. Stalfos continuously came out of the ground and tried to stall him while the building was collapsing. Link pulled out the Master Sword and sliced them all in half. He continued on without a second thought. He ran out of the castle and it then collapsed completely. Ash kicked up everywhere and Link couldn't see for the next few minutes. When the ash cleared, he saw a pile of rubble in the middle. He began walking towards it slowly. Once he was close enough, a wall of fire surrounded the area, making escape impossible. Gannon burst out of the pile of rubble, his form was indescribable. He looked like a chimera that was twice Link's size with two large swords in his hands. Link snapped back into reality once he heard Raru's voice again. "_Link, there's only one way to bring her back. Once you defeated Gannon you received both the Triforce of Power and Wisdom. It's said that whoever holds the Triforce in his hand will have his wish granted. You can use that to revive her!_" Link looked at the back of his right hand again, he did have the completed Triforce. "Din, Farore and Nayru. If it's true that your powers can grant any wish, then I beg of you, please bring Zelda back to me," Zelda's body appeared in front of him, a golden glow surrounded her and the three parts of the Triforce hovered over her. They began to glow and Zelda did as well, until the glow made Zelda look only like a yellow silhouette. The glow faded and her body was still motionless. Link slowly walked over to her and knelt down. "Zelda?" he shook her body gently, still motionless. Link was speechless at knowing she was gone forever…He lifted her gently into his arms while still kneeling and he held her close, his tears were falling onto her forehead. Link looked at the three triangles that were lying to his side. Black cracks began to form in every one of them. "But…but that's not possible, the Triforce can't shatter," A few seconds later, Navi suddenly came out of his hat and saw the conclusion to everything that happened. "LINK! Why didn't the Triforce revive her? If it can grant any wish, then how come Zelda's still dead!" "I don't know Navi," "We need to tell this to Raru at once!" "I'm pretty sure that he saw the whole thing," "I'm really sorry Link," "NO! There has to be some way to revive her," "Link, if the Triforce can't, I don't think anything can," "Maybe I should just kill myself," "Don't do that! Gannon will return and destroy everything!" Then in half a second link quickly unsheathed the Master Sword and sliced Navi in half! The small white glow was split in two and then it disappeared into billions of tiny particles and they eventually vanished as well. Link stood up and spoke: "You're right, if I killed myself now Gannon will return, I will travel back in time and kill my younger self. When I opened the door of time, Ganondorf was able to gain entry to the Sacred realm and steal the Triforce. If I kill myself there, Ganondorf won't be able to get the Triforce, and Zelda wouldn't have to show herself and get captured," 


End file.
